The Sound of Rain
by Angeline-dark
Summary: Harry's happiest memory involves the sound of rain. HarryxSirius - SLASH , Sequel to Birthday Wish, Complete.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I'm just borrowing the toys from J.K.Rowlings sandbox to play a bit with them. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Rating:** R  
**  
Pairing: Harry Potter/ Sirius Black  
  
Warning: This fic contains **SLASH**, which means two men being in love with each other and having sex, if that squicks you or if you are too young to read this, please leave now! I'm not to be held responsible if you ignore this warning, so don't you dare complaining to me later!  
  
Summary: Harry's happiest memory involves the sound of rain.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to my fic Birthday Wish, which can be found at my profile. I want to thank everyone who reviewed Birthday Wish and to answer some questions: I never have, nor do I intend to write Mpreg, because this is something what normally squicks me. I have nothing against two men raising children, but please let them adopt the child, find a surrogate mother, or something similar. Human males don't come with the right equipment to give birth unless they are Hermaphrodites, fullstop.

* * *

The Sound of Rain  
  
"Professor Potter?" Sara Longbottom had asked if she could speak with him after the DADA lesson. She was standing in front of his desk now, waiting for him to finish grading the pop quizzes the sixth year class had done earlier, so she would have his full attention. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, why not!" Harry laid his quill down, he always tried to help his students and Sara had been having some problems lately.  
  
"Erm," she squirmed. "It is about the patronus charm you talked about today, how do I know if the memory I'm using is the right one?"  
  
"Well, you will find out if the memory is powerful enough a soon as you cast the spell. If it worked you will see the corporal form of your patronus. But you don't need to worry about it right now, we won't begin to practice the spell before next week." Harry tried to reassure her.  
  
"But I want to do it right, Professor." She looked at him pleadingly. "If this isn't too personal, can you tell me what memory you use for your patronus? The silvery stag is really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you and no it's all right." Harry furrowed his forehead, thinking. "At first, when I learned how to conjure a patronus I used the memory of flying for the first time. I felt so free and carefree then, like all my problems were solved and I would never have to worry about anything again, because I could just get up in the air and leave everything else behind. It was like a weight, that I didn't realize was there before, had been lifted from me."  
  
Sara smiled. "That's a nice memory, but you said at first, do you use a different memory now?"  
  
Harry smiled back. "You are really a smart girl, yes I use a different one now. You know about what happened in the war, the battles the Order and I had to fight with the Death Eaters and in the end the defeat of Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes." She answered quietly, looking frightened.  
  
"Well, the Dark Lord achieved to lure the Dementors to his side. He had so much more to offer them, than just a few prisoners, most of them insane. He let them kiss innocents and let them feast on the emotions of the victims he captured and tortured. In order to fight such a large number of Dementors it needs a really powerful patronus, and my memory of flying just wasn't enough. I had realized that I would never be able to escape everything just by flying away, so the memory wasn't so happy anymore. The memory I used from then on was the sound of rain."  
  
Sara looked confused. "How can you be happy about rain? It's wet and cold. I really don't understand."  
  
Harry just laughed. "Maybe some day you will, Sara."  
  
She said goodbye and left his classroom, deep in thoughts over his answer, what was so special about the sound of rain anyway, that her teacher could use it to produce such a powerful patronus?  
  
As soon as she was gone, Harry cast a locking charm on the door and leaned back in his chair. The sound of rain was indeed interwoven with his happiest memory.  
  
It had been his seventeenth birthday, he had lived at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus at that time and had celebrated it together with them. The day before he had asked Sirius to fulfill his dearest wish and make love to him the night of his birthday. To his tremendous relief, his godfather hadn't refused. In fact Sirius had kissed him, a kiss that left him desperately wanting more. 

He had secretly been in love with his godfather for years and wanted him to be his first, because Sirius didn't give a rats arse about his fame or his scar, but loved Harry for who he really was, loved the person that existed behind the Boy-Who-Lived title. He didn't wanted to lose his virginity to someone who was only there because he was famous.  
  
They had eaten cake, Harry had opened his presents and later they had drunk Firewhiskey, because Sirius kept insisting that he should celebrate being of age by getting utterly pissed. Sirius and James apparently had done the same, so it was some kind of a tradition.  
  
After two glasses of the fiery liquid, Remus had excused himself and had stumbled to his room. The werewolf drank seldom and therefore couldn't hold his liquor very well.  
  
Once only the two of them were left, his godfather had asked him if he still wanted this to happen. When Harry, trembling with anticipation, had nodded and had quietly said "Yes." Sirius had kissed him, a hot passionate kiss which didn't end until the two of them were naked on Harry's bed. He still had no idea how they had managed to climb the stairs and undress without stopping to kiss each other, but they were wizards after all, so there must have been magic involved.  
  
They were lying on the soft mattress, naked skin against naked skin, exploring and stroking each others body and Harry had felt really nervous at first. It was his first time after all and he had only a vague idea how the dynamics of gay sex worked. But Sirius had reassured him, kissed him, told him how beautiful he was, how much he wanted and loved him, to calm him. Before he accioed the lube and slowly began to prepare Harry.  
  
It had hurt at first when the other wizard had entered him, but Sirius kept stroking his back and peppering kisses all over his face until he relaxed. After the initial pain at faded it was pure ecstasy, a pleasure unless anything he had ever felt in his life. As Sirius had slowly moved in and out of him, Harry had kept seeing sparks exploding behind his tightly closed eyelids. He had come screaming Sirius name, shortly after, Sirius had reached his climax too, kissing him and telling Harry that he loved him more than anything else.  
  
Later, they had lain there entwined. Harry's head resting on Sirius' broad chest, his hand lazily stroking over the tatoos there, occasionally sharing a kiss and otherwise just basking in the feeling of closeness and being loved. Sometime meanwhile it must have started raining because Harry could hear the heavy drops falling from the sky and softly knocking against the window. It had sounded peacefully, the first moment of total peace and happiness he could remember experiencing.  
  
Yes, the sound of rain was his happiest memory, because Sirius and their relationship made him happier than anything else could.  
  
Maybe he should go to visit Professor Black now for a quick...erm...memory refreshing. Thinking about their first time had left him rather horny.  
  
The End

* * *

Read it? Enjoyed it? Please review! 


End file.
